Infinite Origins: Captain America
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: This is where the Infinite Marvel Universe all begins! Follow Steve Rogers as he transforms from a skinny boy with a dream to the super soldier Captain America! Observe his battles against HYDRA and see him arrive in the 21st century! Maxiseries-12 issues
1. Super Soldier Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS WORK.**

**Note: I'd been thinking which of my soon-to-be-series should be the first one to be written and I realized I wanted to somewhat follow what Marvel did originally, from the 40's to 60's. Well, I didn't even have plans for Namor or Jim Hammond and Cap was the next big hero so here I am, having decided to write this first. I hope you enjoy it! (And also, as a side note for the Universe in general, I plan to write most of the series on a monthly basis, like most comics, except for Spiderman, which will be biweekly. All of the series are partially based on Earth 616, Ultimate (1610) and the movies.)**

**INFINITE CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Super Soldier Part I**

**July 4, 1917, Manhattan**

The sun shined through the shutters into Room 3 in the Rochester Apartments building. Loud, high-pitched cries could be heard in the room as a man, easily in his late 20's, rushed over to a blonde woman who looked to be twice her age lying in a rough bed. A doctor knelt beside the woman, holding the source of the crying: a skinny little baby boy that barely weighed four pounds.

"Would you like to hold him?" The doctor asked the woman, holding the baby towards her.

"Yes, please," The woman, Sarah Rogers, said. As soon as the baby entered into her arms it stopped crying. Sarah stared at the baby, tears coming to her sapphire eyes.

"He's so handsome, Joseph, so wonderful," Sarah looked to her husband, Joseph.

"Yes, he sure is. So, what are we to name him?" Joseph looked back at his wife, a strand of his brown hair hanging down over his face.

"Hm…" Sarah thought, "Steven…we'll name him Steven, after my brother."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Lil' Steve. The one who died two days after birth."

"That seems like a bad idea, considering he looks a little unhealthy as it is…" Joseph looked to his thin son.

"He is very small…" The doctor warned, "He might not…"

"No, he'll live. Our wonderful, beautiful Steve…" Sarah began strongly.

"…He's a fighter."

**6 months later**

The small baby Steve moved along the carpet like a caterpillar, both sliding and crawling at the same time while Sarah just sat in a chair, reading a book.

Suddenly, someone started to knock on the door. Sarah practically fell out of her chair in surprise. She hurried over to the door and opened it slightly. She wasn't able to get a very good look at the person, but it appeared to be a large male in trench coat.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Are you Missus Sarah Jean Rogers?" A man asked with a heavily southern-accented voice.

"Yes, sir."

"I have news you need to hear." Sarah let the man in. She finally got a good view of the man and saw that he was a bulky man with bright red hair like a fire. He did in fact wear a trench coat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sarah asked politely.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright." Sarah hurried over and pulled out a chair for the man. The man sat down and she sat down herself, wondering who this man was and what news he could have for her.

The man answered her thoughts immediately, "I am Private William Addams. I fought alongside your husband, Joseph." Private William Addams looked over to Steve who sat on his butt and stared at the ginger-haired man.

"Fought…" Sarah suddenly began to realize why the man had come.

"Yes ma'am. Two weeks ago, your husband was killed in combat in Germany."

Sarah began to sob and William tried comforting her. Steve began crying with his mother, but stopped after a few seconds when he saw something slip out of the man's pocket: a badge.

The badge was covered by a shiny red, white and blue, round shield, a white star right in the center of it. The words, "U.S. Army" posted under it in golden letters.

Steve stared in awe and then…

He smiled.

**July 3, 1930, 7:30 PM**

"So, little loser, you gonna give me that badge or am I going to have'ta hurt'cha?" A large, rosy cheeked, brunette boy grabbed Steve Joseph Rogers shirt. Steve held his hand back, exposing the small, shield shaped badge he was holding.

"Let me go," Steve shouted while gritting his teeth in anger, "Or else."

"Or else what? 'Ya gonna hurt me?" The boy began to laugh.

"Jonathan, stop it!" Steve pushed away from the bigger boy.

Jonathan stopped laughing immediately, "What did you call me, loser?"

"I called you Jonathan…" Steve stared back at the boy, unflinching.

"My name is not god damn Jonathan! My name is Kickin' Johnny!" The bigger boy began pummeling Steve, "And you are going to give me that badge!"

Steve didn't think once about giving it to him as he was getting beaten. The badge had been given to him at a young age by a family friend, William Addams, after he had quit being a soldier. Steve still remembered that day clearly even thought it had been almost ten years. William, or Will as Steve called him, gave it to him after Steve proclaimed, "I want to be a soldier like Daddy when I grow up!" Steve had never known his father. He had been called back to fight in The War and died in battle just six months after Steve was born.

"You're not getting it!" Steve shouted; the badge was a symbol for him, a symbol for…his dream. His dream to be a soldier.

"Fine, then. If I can't have it," Jonathan stopped punching Steve, whose nose and lips were bleeding and both of his eyes were beginning to swell, "Then nobody can have it!" Jonathan grabbed the badge out of Steve's hand and threw it into a lake right beside them.

Steve quickly turned over to his belly to look at the lake, "No…"

Jonathan walked off cockily as Steve stumbled to his feet, "NO!" Steve collapsed back to the ground and began to sob.

After almost half an hour of crying Steve remembered he had to be home to cook dinner for his mother. He stood up, wiped his eyes, and ran off. His mom had caught an extremely dangerous disease and the doctors said it was incurable. Steve had been taking care of his mother, prepared that she could be gone to God's kingdom anytime.

She'd always told him, "Soldiers don't cry. They're tough." So Steve never cried around her. Steve realized how ironic it was, as he walked through the door to his mom and his' apartment, that he cried over a piece of metal but not over her soon-to-be passing.

He entered the apartment to see multiple people surrounding his mother's bed. He realized them to be Will Addams, Dr. Alexander Wayner, and the doctor's assistant: Ms. Mary Belle.

All three of them turned around as Steve entered the room, "What's wrong? Dr. Wayner, you're supposed to be here an hour from now."

"Mr. Rogers…" The elderly doctor examined Steve's slim physique.

"Steve, your mother is dying." Will said, a tear in his eye.

Steve sighed in frustration, "I know that, she's had the disease for six months now."

"You're not getting it. She's dying right now. She's about to go up and meet the angels." Will pointed upwards when he said angels.

"What?" Steve hurried to his mother's bedside, listening to her deep gasps of breath. Right as Steve arrived there, Sarah Rogers's eyes fluttered open.

"Steve…" She whispered hoarsely.

Steve reached over and grabbed her hand, "Ma…"

Sarah turned to the three others present, "Please, leave now. I want to talk to Steve alone."

The other did what was asked and went into the next room.

"Ma…I…"

"Don't worry Steve, I'm about to go see your father…" She began to cough furiously.

"Ma!"

"I'm fine. Now, this talk should be about you…son…grow up, get big, be a soldier, like you always say you want to." Steve gripped his mother's hand tightly.

"I will Ma…" Steve shivered from the chillness of her hand.

"Steve, follow your heart and don't let anyone stop you…"

"I won't…" A single tear glistened on Steven Joseph Rogers' right eye.

"And Steve," His mother began.

"Yes?"

"Soldiers don't cry…" Sarah Rogers took her last breath and was silent.

Her hand slipped out of Steve's and he stood up, wiped the tear away, and left the apartment.

Steve returned to the apartment later that night, dripping wet. He held a glistening piece of metal in his hand. In golden letters, U.S. Army was printed on it.

He looked to his mother's bed; a sheet covered it.

He turned to his right to see a clock hanging from the wall, 12:00.

It was the 4th of July. It was Steve's birthday.

Steve looked down at the badge in his hand,

"Happy birthday," He whispered solemnly.

**July 4, 1941**

"Steven Joseph Rogers."

Steve stood up from his seat, dressed only in his underwear. He walked to the podium at the front of an entirely white room in a military registration camp. A man was standing at the podium, wearing an officer's coat. The man looked to be in his 30's and he had dark buzzed hair.

The man examined Steve and then looked back at a folder in front of him.

"Steven Rogers, hm…you're from New Jersey?" The man looked up.

"Yessir." Steve said.

"And you want to join the army?"

"Been my dream since I was a little boy, sir." Steve looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but with all these medical conditions I can't let you in. I mean, just look at yourself; you're barely 5'4" and weigh only 85 lbs." The man pointed to Steve's ribs that clearly showed underneath his pale skin.

Steve shook off what was just said, "Sir, men are risking their lives out there and I have no right to not do the same."

"Kid, I'm doing you a favor." And with that the man stamped the folder with a "REJECTED" and shouted, "Ryan Richard Olson."

Steve changed back into his shirt and overalls and left the building, scowling.

Steve looked to the sky, "Sorry, mom. I've been rejected again. I just wish…they'd give me a chance. A chance to prove that I can be a good soldier."

"Ahh, so you'd like a chance to be a soldier…" Steve quickly turned around to see a man standing in the rain in a trench coat, a hood covering his face.

"What would you say if I told you, I could make you into more than just a soldier? What if I told you I could make you into a super-soldier?"

**Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R 'cuz I'm always open to criticism! The next part will officially be his origin and he will become a super soldier and have his first encounter with HYDRA and the Nazis. Also the origin of the Red Skull and Baron Heinrich Zemo will occur. (Actually, it will go back in time some for them.) I know this issue has really no one important to the future story but Steve. His past was mostly based off actually continuity (minus the badge) and the scene where he was rejected for the umpteenth time was kind of copied from the movie, but the rest of the origin will be very different than what you may expect. The rest of the issues will also be longer than this because I felt that this had enough story in it and I didn't want to rush everything!**

**Next: Super Soldier Part II**


	2. Super Soldier Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS WORK!**

**Note: Alright, so this is where the changes really begin! I hope you guys enjoy this and remember to review and check out the other stories in my Infinite Universe!**

**INFINITE CAPTAIN AMERICA **

**Super Soldier Part II**

**New York City, New York, 1941**

"Super Soldier…" Steve said dumbly, "What?"

The man in the hood held out his hand to Steve, "Come with me, son." The man spoke with a highly German accented voice.

"I…" Steve thought about what this man just said. He could easily be a kidnapper or a murderer but Steve couldn't risk the possibility that this was his chance...

"I'm coming." Steve followed the man through the parking lot to a shiny black car.

The man in the hood opened the door for Steve and Steve got in the car. A man in a green suit sat in the front seat. A skull with snakes slithering out of it was on each of the man's shoulders.

"What type of symbol is that?" Steve asked as the hooded man got into the car.

"A symbol of power," The hooded man said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must do this." Suddenly the hooded man pulled out a wet cloth from his coat and covered Steve's mouth with it.

Steve tried to struggle but that made him lose his breath even faster.

The last thing Steve saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was a purple mask under the man's hood.

**Secret HYDRA Facility in New York**

Steve awoke to bright lights, "Is this heaven?"

"Not even close," He heard the voice of the hooded man.

"What? You…" Steve began to remember what happened and he tried to sit up. He was strapped onto a table-like compartment. His small muscles flexed as he failed to pull away from the leather straps. Steve looked around.

He was in a large silver room. Men in lab coats were scrambling around the room. Special machines were hooked up all around Steve. The man in the hood stood just a few feet away from Steve, looking at him. But the hood wasn't on anymore...a purple mask covered the man's face. The same one Steve had seen before he fell unconscious.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Steve shouted and many of the men in lab coats looked over to him.

"I guess even American scum deserves to know what is going…" The purple hooded man stated, "I am Baron Heinrich Zemo. The Head of Production of the Super Soldier Serum for HYDRA. You are in a secret HYDRA base in your despicable city you call…New York."

"What…what is HYDRA?" Steve asked.

"HYDRA, well…it makes sense that you have not heard of us. We are a secret organization the runs the scientific research and weapons development for the Nazi Party," Steve noticed that the Baron was smiling under his mask, "And you see…Germany needs a weapon. A Super Soldier. And as a matter of fact, we are the only country to have created the…super soldier serum, thanks to my intellectual genius! Your pitiful country is no where close to solving the riddle that is the super soldier!" Baron Zemo laughed evilly.

Steve suddenly realized why they had kidnapped him, "Me…I'm going to be your super soldier?"

"Yes. We needed someone strong of heart and brave. I could tell just from seeing you that you were the one."

"But why would I ever help you?" Steve began to get really angry. He hated bullies. They'd tormented him all of his life. The Nazis were bullies and that's why when he grew up he really wanted to become a soldier. He wouldn't become one of them…

"Oh, you're angry now but once we wipe away your memory, you'll accept what we tell you immediately," Baron Zemo began to walk away and said to a lab coat, "Dr. Zola, tell Herr Schmidt that the boy is ready."

The man in the lab coat hurried out of the room.

Steve couldn't believe it. He wasn't one to give up so easily but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get out of there. He was stuck.

"No…" he muttered, "No…Ma…I'm sorry…"

Baron Zemo approached Steve, "Let me tell you a little story while you're waiting…"

"Leave me alone," Steve demanded.

"Shut up. There once was a great and powerful family in Germany. They ruled most of Western Germany and helped to strengthen the country. Well, one day the peasants decided to destroy the family, despite all they had done for the country. Naturally, you'd think the strong, brave family would win…well they didn't. The head of the family was killed and his pregnant wife was forced to live the life of a peasant."

"A few months after then, the wife gave birth to a wonderful baby boy. The boy was forced to scavenge for himself at a young age, because his mother grew ill and died. Well, one day a wonderful man named Johann Schmidt came to the boy – now a grown man – because the boy was in fact a genius. This man wanted him to work for him and in return he would return the boy to all of his power."

"Well, the man developed a special serum for Johann Schmidt. But sadly, when the man was administering the serum to Herr Schmidt, they were attacked by an evil American spy. The spy blew up the entire building. The two men managed to escape, but not before a special adhesive had spilled on the man's face and permanently stuck a purple mask the boy would wear when he was young to his face. The explosion burnt Herr Schmidt's face but thanks to the serum the man survived but was permanently disfigured. The man with the glued mask was me. You're about to meet Johann Schmidt."

Suddenly the doors burst open as a man in a black coat – what Steve assumed was the HYDRA symbol on each shoulder – marched into the room. Steve could tell just from looking at him with the coat on that the man was muscular. And then Steve looked at his face…

"Oh My God," Steve muttered. The man's head looked just like a…

"Herr Red Skull, we are ready to begin the process," Baron Zemo stated.

"Good," The Red Skull's voice was high-pitched but demanded a lot of respect. Just by talking Steve could tell he in charge. His voice also gave off this cruel, evil feeling, "Begin."

Multiple men suddenly approached Steve. They were all holding shots with a golden liquid in them.

Baron Zemo approached Steve and said, "Are you ready my little Captain Germany?" And without Steve's answer he left the room only to arrive at the top floor where The Red Skull was standing.

First a man injected him with penicillin and then all the other approached and injected Steve with the shots. Two in each arm, three in each leg, two in the neck and four in the chest.

Suddenly, pain filled Steve's body and he began squirming and screaming. Steve could fill his muscles growing. The straps seemed to tighten around his legs and arms.

"AAHH!" Steve screamed, suddenly his body began to seizure.

"Are you sure he will survive?" The Red Skull asked Baron Zemo.

"Of course. Even you did this in the beginning of the procedure…"

And suddenly Steve just stopped. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"What's his status?" Baron Zemo shouted.

One of the men read the screen, "He's dead."

"_Ma…Pa…I'm sorry. I wanted to fight…I wanted to resist but the best way to do that is to give up and join you."_

_Suddenly his mother seemed appear in front of him, "Don't give up, son. Don't ever give up. You're meant to be a hero…"And she faded into nothing._

"_I…Ma…I need to fight…Soldiers don't cry…they don't give up..." Steve realized the chance he finally had…the chance to be a soldier!_

Steve suddenly gasped for breath.

"And he's alive!" Baron Zemo grinned behind his mask.

Steve had to find a way put as quickly as possible. He thought and he thought and then he realized…

"You're an idiot," Steve said to Baron Zemo while examining his newly muscled body.

"What did you call me?" Baron Zemo growled as The Red Skull just frowned.

"You made me your little super soldier before erasing my memory. You hold me down with little leather straps. Did you really expect me to stay put?" Suddenly Steve ripped his arms and legs out of the straps and stood up.

"Oh God…get him!" Baron Zemo yelled as HYDRA soldiers pulled out guns and approached him.

"Nice try," Steve ripped a piece of metal off of a machine and held it in front of him as he charged to the soldiers. They all fired at him but the bullets just made dents in the metal.

Steve pummeled each of them as Red Skull and Baron Zemo tried to get down from the upper area they were standing in.

"Damnit! Stop him!" The Red Skull shouted.

Steve ran threw the building faster…faster…until he was running at what seemed to be an inhuman speed. He beat down any guards he'd seen. At the end of a long hallway Steve jumped out a window…

And landed on his feet. He paused for a second…and then began to run again. People just stared at the half naked man running through the streets but he ignored them.

"Must…keep…going!" Steve gasped for air.

Minutes later Steve finally stopped, assuming he'd lost them.

And suddenly the events that had just transpired occurred to him.

"Oh my God…" Steve examined his body, "I'm a…super soldier…and what were Nazis doing in America…?"

"I have to go tell somebody…" And Steve ran off.

**HYDRA Facility**

"We have to get out now!" The Red Skull ordered.

"But, sir…why can't we just attack the city? We're safely inside and…" The man who once was Johann Schmidt interrupted Baron Zemo,

"These Americans…they won't make it easy. And we'll never have a chance of destroying them from the inside-out again! Get out! Everybody!"

**Draft Area**

"Son, there is no way Nazis could sneak into America. I'm sorry, you're probably just a little er…drunk. I don't know! But there's no way Nazis could be in…" Steve ignored the man at the military registration desk. He looked around, trying to find someone who he knew would help him.

Suddenly, an African-American man approached Steve and the man at the desk.

"I seem to have overheard something about Nazis being in America?" The man looked Steve right in the eyes. The man had dark brown eyes that seemed to see right through him.

"I…yes. They are, sir." Steve said.

"C'mon Sergeant Fury, sir, do you really believe this kid?" The man at the desk asked.

"Shut up, Private." The black man growled," And this may be a bit off topic but how did you come to be so…fit." The man examined Steve's abnormally muscular body.

"The Nazis gave me a – what was it called – Super Soldier Serum? I think that's right. It turned me into this, sir." Steve replied.

"A Super Soldier Serum? Oh my God…they've succeeded…Boy, you're going to come with me," Sergeant Nicholas Fury grabbed Steve's elbow and began to pull him out of the room.

"Sir…"

"Not now. Tell me, how did they get you to take the serum? Did they kidnap you? Are you a spy? Tell me honestly!" The man said coolly.

"I-I'm not a spy! My name is Stephen Joseph Rogers, sir. They kidnapped me and administered the serum," Steve left out the part of him agreeing to go with the mysterious hooded man, Heinrich Zemo.

"Where are you taking me?" Steve harshly pulled away from the man, "What the hell is going on?" As Steve pulled away from the African-American man his hand scraped across a cold object attached to a belt he was wearing.

The badge.

"I'm a member of the U.S. army and secret government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. My name is Nicholas Fury. You're going to get tested and hopefully become America's very own Super Soldier if you're telling the truth."

"Super Soldier…"

Finally, Steve had a chance.

**Note: There you go! I know it wasn't longer than the last chapter but I'm starting to get writers block. I know the basic story I'm writing but when I'm writing it, it's not very long and the story I imagine is fairly long! It sucks! Well, anyway please review and check out my other stories! And yes, Steve was made a super soldier by the Nazis. I thought that was a nice little twist! The whole Nazis in America thing was dumb, I must say, but I couldn't have him be in Germany although that would be an interesting story.**

**Next- Super Soldier Part III**


	3. I NEED YOU!

**Okay, if you're reading this you're probably like, "What the hell? I thought this was chapter 3?" Well, as you can tell, it's not. Your next thoughts after reading that are probably, "Oh shit, he's cancelling this!" or "YES! HE'S CANCELLING THIS!"**

**Well, true believers, I'm here to tell you I'm not. Infinite Origins: Captain America is going to live to fight another day.**

**The only deal is, what you've probably read by now, will cease to exist. The first two chapters were crap. Complete and utter bull shit. And I'm not going to re-write them.**

**Now you're confused. I can understand that. One minute I say "nothing's being cancelled and this title will go on." Another I'm like, "Yeah, those two chapters you read and loved/hated are being trashed. And not being brought back better."**

**Well, the thing is I've had an idea. Similar to my idea for currently-being-planned X-Men title. So, I'm going to write a new Captain America origin story tying in directly with Infinite Avengers.**

**And let me tell you right now it won't be the same. It will be completely different! In a good way! This won't be your grandpa's and your dad's and your own Captain America. But, true believers, it'll still be in WW2. So I guess that's good news, right?**

**I'm also going to let you know I don't plan on spoiling this plot to anyone, except maybe a co-writer (hint-hint). **

**If you didn't just understand what I was implying than let me put it bluntly for you. I can't do this on my own! I've got ideas. Different, awesome, epic ideas. But I don't have the time to write this title. So I'm sending out a message to you guys: do you want to be part of the Infinite Universe Initiative! Join numerous other writers as we try to build an epic Marvel Fan Fiction Universe!**

**And know this, if you want to write Cap and hate my idea that's fine. You can use your own. Or you can use mine…or change it some or whatever. Just know this…**

**I NEED YOU…**

…**TO WRITE CAPTAIN AMERICA!**

**-IU10**


End file.
